


Thank You

by writersstudy



Series: poly!a.c.e [2]
Category: A.C.E (Beat Interactive Band), The Unit: Idol Rebooting Project (TV), UNB (Band)
Genre: It's Soft, M/M, based off what i heard about the thank you concert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-08
Updated: 2018-05-08
Packaged: 2019-05-04 03:11:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14583669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writersstudy/pseuds/writersstudy
Summary: They needed to let Sehyoon know how brave he was.





	Thank You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Inkandquills](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inkandquills/gifts).



> I'm sure we all heard/read about what Sehyoon shared with us at the Thank You Concert. I haven't found an official transcription of what he said, but I wrote this little thing based off of what I heard.

Sehyoon was worn out. He loved Choice, he did. He loved seeing them and performing for them, but opening up to them? That was hard. It had taken all of his courage to speak to them about his struggle with depression and now he was just tired.

The other boys had been quiet on the way home, to Sehyoon’s relief. It had taken all of his effort to not burst into tears on stage, which had caused quite the headache. The other three had all learned over the last year and a half to give Sehyoon his space when he wasn’t feeling good, but not so much that felt ignored.

They arrived back at the dorm and each went about their own routines of getting ready for bed. The rooms had been moved around since the recent contract changes. The bunk bed had been taken down and the extra bed moved into storage for the time being. Yuchan wasn’t home often and when he was, it was never overnight.

To compromise, Junhee and Donghun had both been given bigger beds. The five of them were open about their relationship within the company and it was no secret that the majority of their cuddling piles took place around either the leader or the eldest. Donghun’s quiet authority provided a perfect outlet for the boys when they were upset or overwhelmed. The eldest was cuddly by nature and took it upon himself to make sure that the others were always happy.

Junhee’s bed, on the other hand, was a good place to go when one felt out of control. Junhee was authoritative, but in a way that made his boys feel like they were in charge rather than being directed to a decision. They also gathered in his room whenever he was becoming too overstressed. Yuchan, for his part, would gravitate to one of the larger beds whenever he made it home for a few hours, depending on how stressed the UNB schedules had him.

They had also switched roommates. Byeongkwan had switched into Junhee’s room in an effort to make sure that they fully patched things up between them. It helped that Donghun and Sehyoon were able to sleep through everything, so Yuchan could slip in with them on his nights off without waking anyone up.

Donghun was already in bed when Sehyoon padded into the room. The younger sat on the edge of his own bed but was hesitant to lay down. He had never really been one to ask for affection, between his own shyness and the way that Byeongkwan usually hung all over him. When it was just him and Donghun though, he was hesitant to ask. Donghun was the only member older than Sehyoon, but their age gap was so small that the younger wasn’t sure where the line between friends and hyung and dongsaeng was.

“C’mere,” Donghun mumbled, breaking Sehyoon out of his thoughts. The younger stood and made his way to the elder’s bed, but hesitated before actually getting under the covers. Donghun huffed and moved closer to the wall, leaving a spot for Sehyoon, who finally climbed in. The elder wrapped an arm around his waist and manhandled Sehyoon until he was fully settled in his arms. Donghun was a little forceful with his affection, but he never pushed any of them past their comfort zones.

“You don’t have to ask me when you need a hug, Sehyoonie,” Donghun mumbled into the dancer’s hair. Sehyoon just hummed and pressed himself closer.

“I don’t know sometimes. When am I your dongsaeng and when am I not?” he asked, not looking at Donghun.

“That’s up to you,” the eldest said gently, “I just want you happy, Sehyoonie.” They were interrupted by the door opening.

“Hey, I just wanted to check on Sehyoon,” Junhee whispered from the doorway. Donghun lifted his free arm and beckoned him over. With a small smile, Junhee padded over and slipped himself in the space behind the older dancer.

“I’m really proud of you, Sehyoon-ah,” the leader said softly, smiling against the dancer’s neck, “that took a lot of courage for you today.” Sehyoon felt himself blush and he was about to respond when they were interrupted again by pattering feet on the floor. Donghun groaned and Sehyoon felt it in his own chest.

“Kim Byeongkwan, I swear to God, if you jump on us,” he threatened as Byeongkwan skidded to a stop next to the bed and clambered on over all of their legs, shoving himself between Sehyoon and Donghun.

“Channie called,” he said happily, “he’s just trying to find his headphones.” He held his phone aloft, showing off the screen containing Yuchan’s bottom bunk at the UNB dorm. They could hear some rummaging off camera before Yuchan suddenly reappeared, earbuds in hand.

“Hyung!” he said happily once he plugged them in, “I saw the clip from the concert. You were so cool!” Sehyoon whined and hid his face in Byeongkwan’s shoulder, peeking up just over the t-shirt the younger was wearing.

“Sehyoonie did great,” Donghun praised, making a face as he extracted his numb arm from behind the pile of boys.

“You guys,” Sehyoon whined, “you’re making such a big deal out of it.”

“Because we want you to know that we’re proud of you,” Junhee said, “what you did was hard. I’m certainly not that brave.” Sehyoon felt his face heating up even more. On the screen, Yuchan looked over his shoulder and spoke to someone off-screen.

“I have to go,” he said with a pout when he turned back to them, “but I should have a day off soon, so I’ll come see you guys as soon as I can. Night, hyungs!” With that, he hung up and Donghun let out a loud groan.

“Byeongkwan, your elbow is in my spleen,” he complained. With a small giggle, the youngest dancer quickly moved to wedge himself between Donghun and the wall. As much as he loved cuddling with Sehyoon and just being around him in general, he also knew that Donghun and Sehyoon didn’t spend much time being physically affectionate, so he gave them their time and space whenever they were.  
They had all settled down and were mostly asleep when Sehyoon finally spoke up.

“I love you guys,” he mumbled, voice muffled by Donghun’s shirt, “thank you.” The others didn’t need to respond. They just pressed closer and fell asleep.


End file.
